Timidus Memoria
by Setalina Muro
Summary: AU When a dark prince is plotting to marry the young princess, royal mage, Pegasus, takes matters into his own hands. But when the time comes for the princess to return, something goes wrong. Why doesn’t she remember anything? OpticSilentshipping PxSxS
1. Prelude Ceteris Paribus

**Timidus Memoria **

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** When a dark prince is threatening to manipulate a kingdom by betrothing himself to the new-born princess, a royal mage, Pegasus, takes matters into his own hands. But when the time comes for her to return, something goes wrong. Why doesn't she remember anything? Optic/Silentshipping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N:**Just before we start, you all should know that the moral of this story is that you should never let your daughter grow-up watching cheesy romance animes like Sailor Moon. They end up being pathetic saps, rather like myself.

**Notes on the Story: **

**(TNS)** will be a helpful little symbol directing you to the 'Translation and Notes Section'. Because I've decided to use Latin terms for this story, the section will be necessary. It will most likely have additional tidbits to make certain the story is understood.

Disney-esque story here, as well. Guess what that means?

* * *

**Prelude**

_**Ceteris Paribus**_

_-'All Other Things Held Constant'-_

* * *

Through the depression-racked night there was little to be seen in the forest. There was no moon, and so the cloaked figure moved unseen. His footsteps were light and he disturbed nothing as he dashed through the trees. He could not tell how long he had been running, but now, as he neared a tall cliff, his pace slowed and he crept to the edge of it, gazing out across the valley.

Down below him lay a village, alight that night by mage candles and torches. The celebration was to welcome a prince from the darker side, Ater, a land far beyond the castle of Levis, shrouded in shadow. The two had been enemies for centuries, torn by war and death. But now, Prince Seto, prompted by the sudden death of his father, had presented the King of Levis with a truce; an act of good will, he called it. The two nations would join when the newborn princess was of marrying age. **(TNS)**

The cloaked man snorted in disgust and stood up, turning his back to the welcoming light. In his arms, he held a small, tightly wrapped bundle. He gazed at it for a moment, disgruntled that such a _small_ creature would be such a burden.

He started suddenly as a twig snapped in the forest.

"Precious cargo?" a deep voice hissed from the shadows.

The figure was emerging now, dressed in a sweeping obsidian cloak. The face beneath it was half-veiled, but easily enough identified by a set of cicatrices there.

"Bakura!"

The new figure did not appear perturbed by the instant recognition. A devious grin spread across his face.

"Why so surprised, Pegasus?" he mocked. "You should have known I was coming."

Pegasus threw back the dark burgundy hood, silver hair glinting in the pale starlight. He scowled toward the other man. "You're right. I_should_ have known the darker side would send you."

Bakura snarled. "I don't hold by the rules of those fops."

"Unless they pay you enough."

The other's eyes darted to the bundle in Pegasus's arms. "There is a rather generous bounty, certainly."

"She is a child!" Pegasus snapped. "How heartless are you that you would deliver them an innocent baby? Do you have _any_ idea what would happen to her?"

"I don't care."

"Of course you don't." Pegasus's free hand began to twitch and he held the small child closer to his chest. "But I have been assigned a task and I have no intention of failing."

From a small pouch at his side, he pulled a fine, shimmering red dust and thrust it into the air. It hung between them and Bakura snickered.

"Think that will stop me?" he mocked, moving his hand to part it. But he hissed suddenly and jerked back, blood emerging from a myriad of small cuts on his hand.

"I know my magic well, Bakura," Pegasus said, matter-of-factly. "Don't think I don't."

"I'd hope so," Bakura shot back, crimson dripping down his fingertips. "You've been a servant mage to the Queenship for…how long now?"

Pegasus bristled and electricity jolted through the dust field. "I'll kill you to keep this child safe," he threatened. "Do not tempt me."

Bakura began to laugh until suddenly a sphere of blue light struck him from the side, sending him spiraling to the ground. He landed with a heavy thud and lay still.

"Took you long enough," Pegasus nearly snarled, still angry.

A figure in purple joined Pegasus a moment later, frowning at him. She stepped closer as the defense lowered.

"My apologies," the woman bit out. "The _prince_…" and here her tone colored with disgust. "was detaining me."

"Of course," Pegasus responded. He glanced down at the child in his arms, then back to the woman. "We'll have to find out what he's up to before she turns twenty, Isis. There's no other way for her to be safe."

"Yes," she replied. "The memory spell will activate then as well. We must have the minions of the darker side cast out."

The two mages fell into silence, staring down at the child sleeping calmly in Pegasus's arms. She did not stir, her face peaceful in slumber. A few curling strands of russet hair could be seen on her head.

Isis moved forward, lying one dark palm across the baby's forehead. Her eyes closed slowly. "She will become a great, beloved Queen," Isis whispered, pulling back. Her hands roved across her neck to undo the clasp there as she removed a silver necklace. It was a tiny ankh and she placed it over the baby's head with tears shining in her lilac eyes.

"I will return soon," Pegasus said. "Remember to close the portal immediately behind me."

Isis nodded and pulled a white dust from her bag. It shimmered in the air for a moment after she released it then began to revolve as she added a spell to it. "Stars with knowledge of all, open for us a pathway to the sky. Part the heavens that we may pass through worlds outside our own. Grant us safe passage into your trails." The revolution of the powder grew faster and the magic dust began to clump, a white doorway emerging. "For this I beseech thee!"

The entranceway burst into existence with a flash and Pegasus sprang into its bowels. He cast Isis a farewell glance through the shrinking window before he was alone in the realm of stars. A pathway was laid out before him and he set out onto the Star Walkway. It was a shimmering belt of pale light, winding its way across the dark sky.

The mage trusted his feet to guide him and felt no urge to stray from the main path. His pace remained steady until he was distracted by the sudden chortling of the little girl in his arms. He glanced down to find her eyes open, large, hazel orbs dappled with the light of passing stars. She giggled again as a twinkling star drifted down from the endless sky and touched her forehead, dispersing like a snowflake against her pale flesh. Pegasus smiled kindly at her toothless grin and began walking again, feeling an odd sense of ease.

It was some time before he reached a point where the main path deviated into two directions. Without hesitation, he traveled left and not long after he came upon a star shining with pale, artificial light. It was the first to catch his eye the whole night and he knew this would be his princess's haven.

Carefully, he reached to touch it, and its gravity engulfed him, pulling him closer until he stood once again on solid ground.

The glow from a streetlamp bathed the park he stood in. The vague outline of trees and benches could be seen and behind him a proud statue had been erected. Cautiously, Pegasus embedded a small symbol into it. When he turned around, he started back, one hand moving toward the pouch at his side.

Two people were opposite him, staring with wide eyes. His stance relaxed slight as he appraised them. It was a man and woman that stood before him. She stood slightly behind him, one hand clasped onto his arm and his brow was furrowed in confusion. The man's hair was cut in a strange fashion, a single point protruding from his head. The woman had light purple hair, tied back with a yellow bow.

"May I…ask your names?" Pegasus queried softly, taking a step forward.

The man directed the woman further behind him, taking a defensive stance. "Who wants to know?" he demanded.

"I am Pegasus, a mage of Levis," he answered, bowing slightly. "I bring with me a child who has great importance to my people. I am searching for a place to hide her while I seek to vanquish the evil from our land."

The man began to say something when the woman reached forward and took his arm, stepping in from of him. "I am Miho," she said in a sweet, high-pitched voice, smiling. "This is my husband, Hiroto Honda."

Pegasus nodded his head. "You have a kind heart. It radiates through your face." He took another step forward. "You will care for her?" he asked. "As if she were of your own blood?"

Miho also stepped closer. "I will."

The mage stared down at the child again. "You have a destiny awaiting you," he whispered to her. "Grow beautiful and wise. Be happy with your life here." He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers, barely breathing the next few words. "I will come for you one day, Shizuka. And then our kingdom will be safe." Her tiny fingers curled around his silvery hair for a moment and she tugged gently, gazing up at him with shining topaz orbs, imploring him to keep his promise.

Miho's arms extended to receive the baby as Pegasus held her out and stepped back. She retreated to her husband's side, gazing down lovingly at the child in her arms.

"Take care of her," Pegasus said, turning his back to them and retreating through a new portal. He barely heard Miho whisper _'We will'_ before it closed behind him.

He sighed as he made his way back through the realm to his own land. The morning side was rising, and exhausted, Pegasus stepped through the portal just as the sun crested the horizon. He sat for a very long time against a tree, watching the orange globe tread its way through the sky. It was nearing its highest arc when suddenly he heard footsteps…

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Translation and Note Section_

_Timidus Memoria: _Fearful Memory- for reasons that can be explained at a later point. Wouldn't want to give anything away, now would we?

_Levis: _Light- presented here as a kingdom full of kind people with a merciful king. It is ruled by Queenship, meaning the crown is passed down mother to daughter. Very rarely will a male heir ascend the throne.

_Ater:_ Darkness – the kingdom of dark and sin; its people are devious and corrupt. Now what does that tell you about its crown princes?

* * *

**A/N:**It was in the conversation finding the title for this story that Yamiko gave to me my title as master of Opticshipping, a badge (or crown, if you prefer) that I wear proudly. At this point, starting on story number seven for this pairing, I choose to laugh at you and declare 'Mwhaha. You'll never catch up!'

I have an angsty Pegasus-fic on the way (vague Opticshipping) and something else that I can't quite recall at the moment. And I know the prelude was short, but I almost completely promise to have the first chapter out before the end of the year. Thanks for reading! Please review!


	2. Ch 1 a Regnum moeror

**Timidus Memoria **

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** When a dark prince is threatening to manipulate a kingdom by betrothing himself to the new-born princess, a royal mage, Pegasus, takes matters into his own hands. But when the time comes for her to return, something goes wrong. Why doesn't she remember anything? Optic/Silentshipping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N: **See? I told you I'd have another chapter up before New Year's. No special notes today. Enjoy this chapter .

**Notes on the Story: **

**(TNS)** will be a helpful little symbol directing you to the 'Translation and Notes Section'. Because I've decided to use Latin terms for this story, the section will be necessary. It will most likely have additional tidbits to make certain the story is understood.

Disney-esque story here, as well. Guess what that means?

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_a Regnum moeror_**

_-'A Kingdom's Grief'-

* * *

_

The silver-haired man cocked his head toward the noise of footsteps peddling through the underbrush, gazing somewhat numbly at the approaching figures. When they gained definition and he was able to discern the darker shades of Ater on the three men, he looked away from them.

"I'm here," he called out monotonously. "If you've been sent to find me, that is."

"Pegasus," replied a young boy's voice, nearing him.

"Mokuba," Pegasus said pleasantly, recognizing the raven-haired youth as Ater's second prince. "Your brother sent _you_ to arrest me? After all, I'm now a dangerous fugitive. Isn't he preoccupied with your safety at all?"

Mokuba laughed softly. "You look utterly worn," he shot back amiably. "Would you really harm me? Besides," he shrugged. "I'm here on an errand from the King." His eyes narrowed slightly when Pegasus's face remained disinterested. "_Your_ King," he stressed.

"Figures," Pegasus said, sitting up slightly. "And you didn't even bring me a horse. Shame." He began to flex the fingers on his right hand and a pale glow erupted in his palm. He gazed at the red sheen for a moment before slamming his hand against the ground.

Mokuba and his men tensed as a ripple passed through their feet and Pegasus chuckled under his breath.

"Just summoning a horse," he assured. "I couldn't fend you off now without _killing _you at least."

The two guards looked nervously between each other, but the young prince's eyes narrowed.

"Pegasus, where have you been?" he queried. "Your magical energy is drained and the air around you is…tainted."

The mage let out a burst of laughter that echoed eerily in the shadows of the trees. "You'll never know," he said hauntingly. "And you haven't a mage powerful enough to trace my steps."

Mokuba's grey eyes glimmered for a moment. "Can I assume that to be a challenge to find one who can?"

Pegasus shrugged. "If you must."

Just then, the pounding of hooves began to fill the air and a golden mare broke through the line of trees, cantering to a stop by Pegasus. The hose lay herself down calmly beside him and he threw one leg over her back, grabbing a handful of her flaxen mane to steady himself. The horse rose quickly and whinnied.

Raising a quizzical eyebrow, he glanced smugly at Mokuba and the two guards.

"Coming?" he asked.

* * *

"He's done _what_?!"

Pegasus immediately fought the smirk that was sliding across his face. Livid outrage had erupted before him in the cerulean eyes of the young prince of Ater, and he could not collect himself quickly enough to strip Pegasus of the triumph that flooded him.

"There, there." Eyes traveled to the small man standing beside the prince. He patted the younger man's arm sympathetically. "We'll sort this out."

The king was a rather ridiculous looking man. He was barely five feet tall with a protruding mane of tri-colored spikes. Amethyst eyes gazed kindly around and there was a small smile on his face.

"Now, Pegasus." The mage flinched at the condemnation in his tone. "Explain to me why you saw fit to kidnap our princess."

Pegasus stood a little taller and raised his chin into the air. "It was by request of the Queen."

"Anzu?" the King looked confused. "Why would she-?"

"Because she's dead," Pegasus intervened.

"_What?_" the king's eyes widened. "She…Anzu…can't…be…" He stumbled backwards, face paling. The tall figure behind him moved forward quickly, catching the fainting king.

"Father!" He sank to his knees with the miniature ruler in his arms. Chocolate brown eyes then looked to the mage, filled with heavy grief. "Pegasus…please tell me you're lying."

"No, Jounouchi." Silver hair swayed as he shook his head, wine-colored orbs grave. "She took ill before _his_ arrival." Pegasus's head nodded toward the foreign prince.

Jounouchi started back slightly. "When her head began to ache…she was…dying?"

Pegasus nodded. "Isis was tending to her. There were no signs of an imminent death until Isis discovered a thorn in her heel that was filled with poison."

Seto stepped forward. "If she is dead than the Princess must be returned to ascend the throne properly," he said. "It is with custom of the Queenship that-"

"No."

"What?" Seto's eyes narrowed as he searched for the source of the rebuke.

Jounouchi stood up, the king in his arms, his face gravely resolute. "No," he repeated. "If it was my mother's dying wish that my sister be removed…" he sighed. "Then we won't bringer her back until the time has come. How long?" he asked Pegasus.

"Twenty years," the mage answered.

"Alright. Then Prince Seto-" Jounouchi turned but the other prince had vanished. "Oh. Wonder what his problem was…"

* * *

The prince snarled furiously as he slammed the door his bedchamber.

"What do we do now, Nii-sama?" **(Au1)** Mokuba asked. He was already seated on a chaise lounge there, grey eyes following the elder prince's pacing.

"I don't know," Seto growled.

"I'm sorry, Nii-sama," Mokuba said. "I should have been watching him more closely."

"You _should_ have sent someone other than Bakura."

"You're right, of course. I should have." Mokuba glanced away. "I…I can't follow him, Nii-sama. The path that he took was in the Realm of Stars."

Seto gritted his teeth. "This disrupts my plans. I had hoped she would grow under my influence. Can you imagine how simple it would have been to manipulate a child?" He grimaced. "And I'll have aged considerably."

"You would have anyway," Mokuba said.

"…yes. But some power in Levis keeps lover of the royals and those of the Queen's blood from ageing as rapidly. Perhaps…"

"Become close with Prince Jounouchi?" Mokuba suggested.

Both brothers smirked and broke into dark laughter.

"Clever, but I think not," Seto said, the faintest shadow of a smile still on his lips. "No. Do you know what we need, Mokuba?"

The younger boy's eyes lit up. "That Dark Mage?" he offered hopefully.

"Exactly."

**To Be Continued…

* * *

**

_Translation Section_

_No translation notes for this chapter.

* * *

_

**Au 1: **Japanese for _'Big Brother'_. I use Japanese here because '_magnus frater'_ sounded a bit ridiculous to me.

* * *

**A/N: **These chapters aren't very long, I've noticed, and I apologize. The next one should be out soon. This story is basically all planned out. Hope you enjoyed. Please take a moment to let me know what you think.

Lina


	3. Ch 2 Mediocris Fabula

Timidus Memoria

By:

Setalina Muro

**Summary:** When a dark prince is threatening to manipulate a kingdom by betrothing himself to the new-born princess, a royal mage, Pegasus, takes matters into his own hands. But when the time comes for her to return, something goes wrong. Why doesn't she remember anything? Optic/Silentshipping

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N: **No real notes for you today. Just a quick update. a quick...short...update. sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**_Mediocris Fabula quod Nox noctis Visum_**

_-'_ _Fairy Tales and Night Visions'-_

* * *

The leaves on the trees were falling gently, bright sunlight dappling off them. They littered the ground in a bright array of reds and golds, crunching softly beneath the feet of the teenage girl.

She was of an average build for a sixteen-year-old, five-foot two, somewhat skinnier than most. Her long hair glimmered red in the bright light, but what stood out most about the young girl were her bright, topaz orbs that gazed at the world with kind intelligence.

Her footsteps led her down the sidewalk and up the driveway of a quaint house. She entered the rose-colored door and stepped into the foyer, quickly removing her shoes to replace them with a pair of pallid pink slippers.

"Mama," she called out, stepping further into the house. "I'm home."

A slightly-aged Miho stepped out of the kitchen to smile kindly at her daughter. "Welcome home, Serenity." She was wiping her hands on her apron and inside the red-haired girl cringed. Her mother wasn't much of a cook. "How was class?" Miho asked, dragging Serenity from her thoughts as the two returned to the kitchen.

A pale blush painted the young girl's face and she pulled a note from the waistband of her skirt, placing it on the table. "I received a love note today," she said slowly.

"Oooooh," Miho squealed, rather like she had in her younger years. "Miho recalls when she would receive those notes." She smiled reminiscently as she poured a glass of juice for her daughter. "Who from?" **(Au1) **

"Otogi-san." Serenity blanched slightly, reaching for her drink. **(Au2&3)**

"Otogi is a nice boy," Miho offered.

"Yes, he is but…" Serenity bit her lip.

"Not a boy you could love," Miho said, nodding accordingly.

Serenity glanced up. "Are my standards terrible, Mama?" she asked. "I can't see myself with a person like Otogi." She leaned on her hand, gazing off contemplatively. "I want a tall, thin man with pale hair and lovely dark eyes…"

"You're going to marry a Pegasus," Miho giggled, smiling secretly.

Flustered and blushing, Serenity rose from her seat with fervor. "Mama! I do not want to marry a horse!" She sat down again in a huff, face still red. "Anyway. Where is Papa?"

"Out and about. He'll be home soon."

Serenity looked away before a flash of understanding moved across her face. "It's that day again," she said, frowning.

Miho smiled again and continued to bustle about the kitchen. A few moments later, the front door opened and Hiroto's voice called out.

"Miho-chan, I'm home!"

His wife moved out of the kitchen to greet him, planting a small kiss on his cheek.

"How was your day, darling?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Fine," he replied. "But it is _that_ day. Where's Serenity at?"

"In the kitchen."

"Ah." Hiroto pulled a red rose from behind his back, out of place with the other vibrant tangerine colored flowers there, and placed it in Miho's hands. He flashed her a smile and moved into the kitchen.

Serenity was expecting it, but the orange roses were placed in front of her and her hardened, stubborn gaze melted as she brought them to her face, inhaling deeply. "Ooh, they're so pretty."

Her father smiled kindly and sat down across from her. "You know," he said. "It's kind of a special day."

Her attention diverted from the flowers and a displeased look fell over her face. "Papa…"

"It was many years ago," Hiroto continued, undaunted by her tone. "When the mage first came. He seemed and had the air of a foreign world, but in his arms he held the smallest child, shining with bright, innocent starlight. She was a princess, he said, and he was trying to hide her as an evil was purged from their land. He gave the child to a young couple he found to raise, and then turned skyward again, taking the shape of a Pegasus and flying up to travel again the pathway of the stars."

Serenity had lain her head down against the counter and she sighed as he concluded. She could remember being enchanted by the tale when she was younger and waited every year for the time her father would bring her flowers and tell her about the magical man. But the novelty of the story had worn off long ago. "Papa…" she chastised quietly. "When are you going to stop telling me that silly fairy tale?"

Hiroto rose and laughed softly, ruffling her hair as he moved out of the kitchen. Miho awaited him, a look of worry on her face.

"Don't you think we should tell her?" Miho asked as Hiroto took her in his arms.

"Not yet," Hiroto answered. "We don't know when Pegasus will come back for her and I don't want to make her anxious too soon."

"I guess…" Miho peered into the kitchen where Serenity was now moving around the food cooking on the stove. Her eyes were somewhat sad as she leaned again the doorframe. "But when she does go…I'm really going to miss her…"

* * *

Steam rose calmly from the bath house, tendrils curling in the crisp autumn air. Serenity sat among the bubbles and hot water, sighing softly as the heat penetrated her body. She gazed out the slotted window nearby, watching as a single star darted across the heavens. She smiled at it and her eyes closed softly.

She must have fallen asleep, she reasoned, when the first vision came…

_It was the star she had seen only moments before that first flashed across her vision. It darted across the sky, bright and shimmering with red light, nearing a collision with the earth. _

_The next moment she saw it, it had crashed, creating a voluminous crater. Small fires danced along the outer rims and from the center of it, a man emerged. He staggered away from the accident, one hand against his head. A shadow descended then. It was formlessly spiked, vicious red eyes peering out, and with a loud screech, it lunged…_

* * *

Serenity started up from the bath, eyes wide as the water splashed out around her. Her chest heaved with frightened gasps and she shivered in spite of the heat that lingered in the air. With quivering fingers, she swept her damp bands from her face and sighed.

The cool air rushed her body as she dried with one of the cotton towels. Her pajamas were spread nearby and she put them on quickly.

Her progression into the hallway was slow. She peered cautiously out of the bathroom, still shaken from her visions. Her hand groped out along the wall, but she didn't fully leave the bathroom until the dull light flickered on over her head. She wandered back to her room, uncomfortable even with the light above her. A feeling of unease lurked beneath her tense spine. She reached the end of the corridor and turned out the light, darting into her room and closing the door behind her. A sheepish grin spread across her face at her paranoid action and she shook her head, directing her steps toward her bed. She had barely faced her assumed direction when she saw him….

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Translation Section_

_No translation notes for this chapter._

* * *

**Au 1: **Yes, Miho slipped back into that obnoxious habit of referring to herself in the third person. (cringes). It was something that, aside from her stupidity, always bothered me about her character in Season Zero, and I tried to remove it from her character a bit, although I don't think its something that would disappear completely if she was reminded of her high school years.

**Au 2: **Otogi. It _is_ AU after all.

**Au 3: ** I'm using the English version of Shizuka's name since she's living on Earth and there has to be some differentiation.

**A/N: **So…painfully short…But would you actually believe I changed the cliffhanger from a different place? And so begins the scene that started this entire story. You'll see the rest of it in the next chapter (**_Veneficus of Aetas quod Sidus Aduro_**) which I'll get done sometime after April ends god i hate April. Please R&R.

Lina


	4. Ch 3 Mage of Vicis

**Timidus Memoria **

**By:**

**Setalina Muro**

**Summary:** When a dark prince is threatening to manipulate a kingdom by betrothing himself to the new-born princess, a royal mage, Pegasus, takes matters into his own hands. But when the time comes for her to return, something goes wrong. Why doesn't she remember anything? Optic/Silentshipping

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any places, people and/or other things you are familiar with from the show or anything else. The plot, however, is mine.

**A/N:** So I figured out where I got the original idea for Pegasus being a mage that dresses in red. A friend of mine sent me a Game-boy Advance emulator over a messenger (it's amazing, btw PxC-chan) and the first two Final Fantasy Games. Now, for some of you, I probably don't have to say much more than that but for the rest of you, in FFI, you get to name your characters and select the type of characters you want. My game, you ask?

Warrior: Seto

Thief: Bakura

White Mage: Shizuk(a) (six character limit, but you get the point)

Red Mage: Pegas(us)

So yeah…it wasn't _completely_ inspired by a day dream. Anyway. Enjoy.

Notes on the Story:

(TNS) will be a helpful little symbol directing you to the 'Translation and Notes Section'. Because I've decided to use Latin terms for this story, the section will be necessary. It will most likely have additional tidbits to make certain the story is understood.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**_Mage of Vicis_**_  
-'The Mage of Time '-_

* * *

He lay idly across her bed, one leg propped up over the other. A pale hand hid his face while the other was sprawled across his stomach. His eyes were closed, but a vague smile was on his lips, making Serenity believe he was completely aware of her staring. His foot was tapping gently.

She was still staring at him when one eye opened to reveal a dark pomegranate orb. He checked the golden-colored watch on his wrist and made to stand up. Every movement was deliberate and slow, and he was almost feline in his grace. His small smile grew slightly bigger and when he reached his full height, he gave her a low bow. "Lady Shizuka," he said formally, his voice deeply enchanting. "I am here to collect you as planned."

Serenity continued to stare at him and she felt suddenly awkward in her pajamas. There was nothing particularly special about his outfit; a simple pair of slim scarlet pants and a long-sleeved white shirt adorned at the front and cuffs with ruffles covered his tall figure. A golden pendant was pinned at his left breast. Her brow knit slightly as she took a step forward to examine it. The insignia engraved upon it, a small, curling '_M'_ encircled by a laurel, seemed familiar to her as she traced her fingers over it.

He was watching her face for any sign of recognition, but only perplexity remained. And when she glanced up to meet his gaze, his eyes widened, the situation striking him suddenly. He took a step back from her and her hand retracted immediately, putting space between them. Her eyes fell to the ground. There was no explaining the feelings that were welling up inside her. Relief flooded through her chest suddenly because he was there. And there was a strange perception of…how could she describe it?

Her face darted up as he began to murmur to himself discontentedly. A cream-colored bag was in his hand and from it, he extracted a shimmering red dust. He cast it at the ceiling and it froze there for a moment before spreading across the plaster and sliding down the walls like water.

Hazel eyes widened and she gazed at him, shocked.

"Something's not right," he said as he fell to pacing, his hand brushing his chin. "My timepiece must have malfunctioned." He glanced at it again eyes narrowing as he observed it. His pace gradually slowed as his eyes widened yet again, watching the seconds tick by unnaturally slow. His eyes moved to rest on her. "…Shizuka?"

She shook her head slowly this time.

"Oh heavens," he breathed, trailing his fingers through the long silver hair atop his head. "Something's gone wrong. I'm Pegasus. Do you know me?"

Again, her reply was to merely give a simple chorus of 'no', even though the name struck a chord of memory in her, bringing to mind her father's tales: '…_taking the shape of a Pegasus…'_

He began frantically moving again. "It's not safe anymore," he babbled. "We have to get you out of here." He patted up the length of his body, searching for something before he touched the emblem on his chest. He drew his hand away and from nowhere, a red cloak appeared as he trailed it to the side. It fluttered softly into place behind him and he twirled his hands again, a small, red, feathered hat popping up. He deposited it on his head before glancing at her.

"We must get out of here," he said, offering her his hand. He gazed into her eyes and shining there she saw the aura of sincerity. "It's no longer safe."

She stared at him for a moment longer before letting a small, sad smile touch her tips and placed her hand in his. **(Au1)**

* * *

They left quickly. She paused by her parents' room for a moment to gaze in at its sleeping patrons. Pegasus paused behind her, waiting as she said a silent goodbye.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, touching her shoulder. "But it will be easier on them this way."

"I know," she replied quietly. "Will…will I see them again?"

"Perhaps," he said. "If we can get the kingdom in order, I'll bring you back someday."

Her gaze locked with his for a moment. "Promise?"

"I swear an oath by my service to you."

She settled for his pledge, still not entirely certain what he meant by it. But, regardless, she trusted him anyway.

As they left the house, she barely saw Pegasus scatter a handful of red dust across the porch.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"A protection charm," he murmured. "There was a _ballua_ loosed after me from Ater. It should still be immobile now, but it will still be dangerous until sunrise."

"_Ballua?_" (_TNS)_

"A beast. Monster, if you prefer," he said, leading the way into the moonlit night at a rushed pace. "A pet of the Dark Mage's."

"Dark Mage?"

He sighed. "There so much to _explain_!" he hissed, mostly to himself, sounding exasperated already.

Suddenly, from above them there was a clap of thunder and Pegasus paused, swearing. A heavy gust of wind blew passed them and Pegasus extended his arm in front of Serenity.

"What is it?" she whispered, drawing close to his shoulder.

Pegasus's teeth ground together. "Doma," he said from the corner of his mouth. "Be prepared to run on my mark." (Au2)

She nodded wordlessly, watching a sudden storm as it began to take form.

"There is a statue in the park," Pegasus continued, shifting slightly to the left. "Get to it as quickly as you can. If I don't come to you soon or if you hear the storm coming, you must return to your home by the most covered route. Do you understand?"

Not for the first time that night, she had been struck mute by the happenings. Above them, the looming shape had become a shadow that was quickly gaining definition. At first it was the form of a human: four limbs and ahead and torso; but slowly dark maroon armor crept over its body and wings erupted from its back, large grotesque bat wings at its shoulders and smaller, distorted bird wings lower. A long glaive began to appear in its hand, fingers curling around it. From its shoulder, a large, bloodshot eye stared at her, and a moment later, a face turned to them, and empty smile on its lips as its pupil-less eyes glared coldly.

Serenity almost didn't hear Pegasus command her to move as it lurched from the sky, taking a steeply inclined dive toward them. She barely rolled to the side as it struck, rubble and dust exploding upward to cover her form in a thin layer of grime.

"Go!" Pegasus yelled, a glimmering red whip already in his hands. He lashed out with it, snapping at the exposed eye at the beast's shoulder. When it blinked and stumbled back, his gaze met hers from the corner of his eye. "_Now_," he stressed.

She ran.

Blocks rushed by as she sprinted away from the battle, her breath coming in short gasps as she progressed. The short green tops of the hedges that bordered the park began to show in front of her. She felt her heart fluttering hyperactively in her chest. Her pace slowed as she neared the entrance. The storm had quieted and as Serenity entered the park, rain began to drizzle down.

Her footsteps carried her cautiously into the park and she moved slowly toward the tall, grey statue. Everything had fallen silent, even the storm that had raged behind her where she had left Pegasus. She shivered and glanced over her shoulder, turning back around to confront a pair of liquid red eyes.

A strangled cry escaped her throat as she started backwards and the mouth of the grey-faced creature before her broke into a pointy-toothed grin. Another moment passed before she saw a crimson streak pass between her and the monster, hurling it into the hedges.

Pegasus landed nimbly a few feet away. As he rose to his full height, he swept another handful of shimmering scarlet dust from his satchel and in his grasp it morphed into a red-hilted sword.

Serenity sat shivering as the battle began once again.

The creature had pulled itself from the bushes, struggling and hissing, and Pegasus wasted no time. He moved toward it quickly, the wind whipping at his silvery hair. His sword flashed as he met Doma midair, and the creature let out a hideous shriek. One feathered wing tumbled into the bushes and began to smolder. The two opponents rose up into the air. Much of their movement was too fast for her to track, but the dark metallic rings of their battle were apparent.

It was sudden when the dark form of the monster plummeted to the ground. It landed heavily, a crater rippling in its wake. Pegasus came crashing down after it, his blade plunging through its gut and pinning it to the ground.

With a strangled hiss, it pulled uselessly against the sword and flailed for a moment before falling still.

Pegasus stumbled slowly out of the hole, gasping and clutching at his arm. The sleeve of his once white top was staining red.

Serenity gasped and moved toward him, her bright eyes wide.

He raised a hand to pause her approach and shook his head. "I'm fine."

She stopped and drew back hesitantly.

His hand wrapped around the long, thin gash and his muscles clenched. A hiss escaped his barred teeth as a pale glow enveloped him. His form quivered for a moment before the light faded and he stood up.

Serenity was staring at him, her eyes brimming on tears.

"It's alright now," he said. "Doma is dead. But the hour is getting late. We need to go."

Her arms wrapped around herself as she hesitated. "If…if I go," she said slowly. "There will be more fighting?"

"It's possible," Pegasus replied. "Our Kingdom is in peril."

"And…if I don't go back, there are people that will get hurt?"

He nodded solemnly.

She looked away for a moment then turned away from him, gazing into the far-off sky. There was a pale moon rising and somewhere far off a clock had begun to chime.

"I've been in this place my entire life," she murmured. "Yet I've always felt like there was something more. I hope for a greater purpose; to be able to make a difference in another person's life. But this….? An entire kingdom? Depending on me…I don't know if I can do it. I don't know if I want that destiny."

Pegasus moved forward and touched her shoulder. She turned to look at him, her eyes wide and shimmering with fear.

"I know you're not ready," he conceded, smiling. "But we can get you ready. Want it or not, the destiny is yours. As is the choice. Shizuka, or Serenity?"

She looked at him for only a moment longer, before nodding her consent and taking his hand.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

_Translation Section_

_Ballua:_ Beast - Self-explanatory (or rather, explained by Pegasus.)

* * *

**Au 1:** A scene stolen directly from the classic Disney movie _Aladdin. _ Don't cha just love it?

**Au 2**: Basis '_Doma the Angel of Silence'_ card. "A fairy that rules over the end of existence."

* * *

**A/N: **You get this chapter because my boyfriend cancelled our date. / Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be written. I'm going to work on other things now.


End file.
